Richard Mercton
|death_place = Mercton Cuidad, J Andres |spouse = Princess Madeleine |issue = Benjamin Samantha Richard |religion = Catholic }} Richard Charles Mercton, or Emperor Richard is the son of King Josef I and Ambrielle Lanier. Early Life Richard was the second member born into royalty in J Andres, and was born the Prince of Endor Cuidad. He was born into the GENESIS ProjectProject GENESIS Declassified. (2009, August 10) The Anchor Times, a Project designed by JTech, which shortened gestation time to 3 months, and later, was placed into a chamber in which he experienced an accelerated childhood, which was terminated on May 9, 2003, in which he was aged to the age of 12. He was the second child to go through the GENESIS Project, following his older sister, Stephanie Mercton. The accelerated childhood was even more accelerated for Richard in comparison to Stephanie. Diplomat to Transvaal Once Adrik Annan was elected President of J Andres, this left a vacancy for the Minister of Foreign Affairs. This vacancy was filled by the Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs, Mickey Bethesda. Mickey Bethesda could then no longer maintain his post in Transvaal, so Prince Richard was selected to take over as the diplomat to Transvaal. Presidency Richard Mercton's Presidency was one characterized by aggression. Originally he sought to wipe New England off the map, and later came to rule a larger empire than his father did, before it's eventual collapse. Where his father was wise, and did not accept too much power, he was the opposite, always seeking to gain more power and return J Andres to a powerful empire. Later Life After Stephanie's ascension to the throne, Richard lost his title as Prince of Endor Cuidad. In 2052 he was given the title, Earl of Providence. Imperial Period In 2057, as a result of Richard's Rebellion and the death of Queen Stephanie, Richard declared himself the Emperor of J Andres. Ancestry Patrilineality , descent as reckoned from father to son, has historically been the principle determining membership in reigning families. By the paternal line, Richard belongs to the House of Mercton. ;House of Mercton # Manuel Mercton of Porto Georgiaville # Josef I, King of J Andres # Richard, Emperor of J Andres Royal House In J Andres, the descendants of a non-royal male are not required to take the name of his house as decreed by Queen Stephanie in 2052. In this manner, all royals should be able to trace their ancestry to Josef I or one of heads of the Dukedoms of bestowed peerage. As such, by Royal Lineage, Richard belongs to the House of Mercton. ;House of Mercton # Josef I, King of J Andres # Richard, Emperor of J Andres Titles * October 12, 2002 - January 1, 2032 - His Royal Highness Richard, Prince of Endor Cuidad * January 1, 2032 - August 7, 2052 - His Royal Highness Prince Richard of the Maritime Republic * August 7, 2052 - January 14, 2057 - The Honorable Richard, Earl of Providence * January 14, 2057 - July 3, 2057 - His Imperial Majesty By the Grace of God, The Emperor Richard, Emperor of J Andres and it's Empire Notes Category:Nobles of J Andres Category:Politicians of J Andres Category:Presidents of J Andres Category:Nationalist Party Politicians of J Andres